Thomas Cusack
Thomas "Q" Cusack is a fictional character in a roleplaying game. He works as a private investigator, occationally as a bodyguard, a bounty hunter and sometimes even as a mercenary. His biggest gimmick is that he handles paranormal cases, and works closely with the authorities as a consultant investigator, on certain cases. Description Thomas is 183 cm tall, built of a somewhat powerful frame, mostly athletic, but leaning a bit towards muscular. He is caucasian, with dark, slightly curled hair, a grizzly face, usually unshaven, with blue eyes that seem to condemn most things he gaze upon. Despite this dark demeanor, Thomas can appear quite charming, and most women find his brooding nature to be quite attractive. Personality Thomas has an attitude, and seems like he was dragged out of a film noir movie. A private investigator with a shady past, who works for coin and doesn't ask too many questions. Quite the sucker for a pretty face, he has trouble turning down a damsel in distress, but as time has passed, he has grown cold and cynical, without having much regard for his peers anymore. Thomas views the world through black and white shades, and cosiders it somewhat lost. He works out on regular basis, mostly because it's convenient for him, but he also lives weeks on junkfood at times, and drinks quite a lot, having developed an affinity for single malt. Background With a shady military background and a short career as a detective with the police force, Thomas has certainly taken typical career path for those who become disenchanted with upholding the law or fighting for ones country. Anyone who knows how the military works, and also knows Thomas, will quickly realize that he most definately wasn't "just a pilot" in the air force, and most would guess, former special forces. When he became a police officer, he used his skills to prove to his superiors that he would be a huge asset to the SWAT units, and was fast tracked to sergeant, and after spending a very brief time with the response teams, he took the detectives exam, and started working with dead people. Solving murders became his new game, and for reasons hard to explain, he was really good at it, but his coworkers say that he soon got detached from reality, it seemed. He was occasionally caught rambling, and took some of the murder cases quite personal. He was moved to another task force, but quit his job shortly after, and started working as a hired gun, in and out of the zones, briging back mutants, dead or alive, an valuable loot. He soon settled as a private investigator, and when the authorities rehired him as a consultant, he even got a new badge, but the thing about Thomas, that makes him unusual, is that he isn't the greatest detective out there, nor does he have an advanced degree in psychology or an increased understanding of gang related crimes. No, the reason he was hired in as a consultant, is because he has a special knack for the paranormal. All that is known about Thomas' life before he entered the military, is that he never knew his father until he eventually died and passed on his heritage to Thomas, who inherited a yacht, an estate outside of Boston and a building that was used to house his fathers buisness (10 stories worth of offices, and workshop with a small lab, used to test and examine objects - Thomas' father owned an insurance company, that tested objects for fraud). Life Thomas practices Krav Maga several times every week, and works out almost every day when he isn't on the job. Being a private investigator, he doesn't have much use for a gun, but he still carries. He drives an SUV normally, but has a contact from whom he rents, or borrows, various inconspicous vehicles when he needs to go on the job. He also owns a small racing yacht, that he inherited from his father. He has contemplated selling it quite often, but has decided against that for the time being. Thomas' father left him some property that he bases his life out of at the moment. Despite owning a lot of property, Thomas doesn't have a lot of cash to show for it, and barely makes a living as it is.